


a girl can dream

by xXbloodyvxmpireXx



Series: things that appear at night [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, i'm just chilling dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbloodyvxmpireXx/pseuds/xXbloodyvxmpireXx
Summary: nami and vivi share their first kiss.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: things that appear at night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599310
Kudos: 13





	a girl can dream

The kiss isn't anything special. It's chaste, and lacks the fireworks and sparks of attraction. Unsurprisingly, it just feels like their mouths are touching. It's also a little wet. However, that's not to say Nami doesn't enjoy it very, very much. She pulls away and opens her eyes slightly to see Vivi's face. Her eyes are still closed, but she's smiling and her cheeks are flushed. Nami smiles as well.

Nami closes her eyes again and squeezes Vivi's hip slightly. She goes in for another kiss. And then another, and another. She brings Vivi closer, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist and holds her tight. 

She doesn't feel the arousal that she thought she would, and despite her failed expectations, she can't bring herself to feel embarrassed at her incorrect assumption. Instead, she just focuses on what's in front of her.

They kiss slow, simply enjoying the intimacy of being close like this. Nami feels her friend's—girlfriend's?—hands on her body, one rubbing her back in comforting circles, the other resting lightly on her arm. She savors the gentle attention and feels herself melt in only a slightly metaphorical sense. She feels warm and fuzzy and thinks that maybe she could just do this forever.

She knows she can't, but a girl can dream, can't she?

**Author's Note:**

> i know nami is a chick magnet but i like to think she's completely inexperienced. nami and vivi being eachother's first and figuring things out together is a really sweet thought.


End file.
